1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jack, and more particularly to a jack assembly for elevating vehicles having higher base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical screw jacks comprise a limited elevation stroke such that the jacks may elevate vehicles having lower base only.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional screw jacks.